YuGiOh: A Pharoah's Power
by barryc10
Summary: What if Atem never lost his memories when he was sealed. How would the story turn out? Rated T for language and monster violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: A Pharoah's Power**

**A/N: I just had this idea. What if Atem kept his memories upon being sealed? How would the Yu-Gi-Oh world turn out? This story will try to explain that. This chapter won't have dialogue. if you want to see what the people say, watch the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Yugi was putting the finishing touches on the the puzzle his grandfather, Sugoroku Moto gave him. As he put the last piece in, a flash of light appeared as the presence within the puzzle awakened, taking residence within the small high schooler. Little did he know that his life was going to get much more exciting.

_Several months later_

Yugi had made friends in Joey Katsuya, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner, and a rival in Seto Kaiba. Yugi had also gotten very good at the new card game, Duel Monsters, trouncing anyone who would play him and attracting the attention of Seto, which also awakened something inside the taller high schooler.

On the day this story starts, Yugi and his friends were making their way to his grandfather's game shop, Kaiba following them after having heard mention of a super rare card owned by the shop owner. The four friends entered the shop and while three looked around, Yugi convinced Sugoroku to show his super rare card, a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Shortly after everyone stopped admiring it, Kaiba entered and after being antagonized by Joey, took notice of the card and tried to barter for it. When that didn't work he left, coming up with a new plan: win it off him.

The next day after school, Yugi entered the shop with his friends to find it empty. Yugi received a call telling him to come to Kaiba Corp. Upon arriving at the destination and the right floor, he found Sugoroku lying on the floor, Kaiba standing a ways behind him in triumph. Yugi then sought revenge when Kaiba tore up Sugoroku's most valued card. Sugoroku gave Yugi his deck to use, with Yugi promising to defeat Kaiba at his own game. The two got on to the dueling platform as his friends took his grandfather to the hospital.

_how will the duel between Yugi and Kaibe go, find out next time._

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: How was it? Like it? hate it? let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Chapter 2 and will contain the first duel of the story. Please tell me how I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Chapter 2: Yugi vs. Kaiba! The return of Exodia!**

The duel stations extended from their starting points.

"We'll play by the special Kaiba Corp Rules and set Life Points to 4000." Kaiba declared as the life point counters were set.

**Yugi 4000**

**Kaiba 4000**

"Place your Fusion deck in the specified area and get ready to start." Kaiba said as he did just that. Yugi did the same. His puzle glowed brightly as soon as he finished. When the glow died down, he was a different person entirely.

"Get ready Seto. You won't find me easy to beat." Atem said.

"I'll make the first move." The two drew their five card hands, and Kaiba drew a sixth. "I'll start off with Hitotsu-me Giant!" He placed a card on the Monster Card Zone of the device and the computer analized and created the monster as a 3-D hologram.

**Hitotsu-Me Giant, EARTH:**

**Lvl 4**

**ATK 1200**

**DEF 1000**

"So this is what you used to beat Sugoroku! No matter." Kaiba ended his turn, allowing Atem to draw a card. "I'll summon Winged Dragon of the Fortress #1!" The dragon appeared as a hologram.

**Winged Dragon of the Fortress #1, WIND:**

**Lvl 4**

**ATK: 1400**

**DEF 1200**

"Attack with Fireball!" As soon as the command was made, the dragon unleashed a large ball of fire at the opposing monster, destroying it and dealing 200 LP of damage to Kaiba.

**Kaiba 3800**

Atem ended his turn with that.

Kaiba drew a card. "I should have started with a handicap this size anyway. I summon Saggi the Dark Clown." the monster appeared on the hologram.

**Saggi the Dark Clown, DARK:**

**Lvl 3**

**ATK 600**

**DEF 1500**

"Saggi the Dark Clown? it's attack strength is nothing!" Yugi exclaimed.

"While it's true your dragon's attack power is 1400 while my dark clonw's is only 600. But if I combine these two cards." Kaiba trailed off as he placed a Spell card face-up.

"A Spell Card." Yugi said.

"Exactly. My Negative Energy Generator multiplies the Equipped Dark attribute monster's attack by 3." When he said this, Saggi's attack soared to 1800. "Now, my dark clown. Attack with Dark Light!" the clown gathered darkness and shot it at the dragon, eliminating it and dealing 400 damage to Yugi.

**Yugi 3600**

"I need a powerful card to defeat that monster." Atem said as he drew. he was disappointed when it turned out to be a piece of Exodia. '_I might need this later. If worse comes to worse, I can always hope to complete Exodia. For now, I'll have to go on the defensive._' he placed a monster face-down and ended his turn.

Kaiba drew and ordered an attack, which Saggi obeyed, destroying the monster. Two other turns went by with Atem not getting the right card and having his monster destroyed. It was on the third turn that he finally got a promising card.

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight with a destructive power of 2300! Attack!" Atem exclaimed as the monster appeared.

**Gaia the Fierce Knight, EARTH:**

**Lvl 7**

**ATK 2300**

**Def 2100**

The knight charged forward, striking Saggi. "Spiral Saber!" the clown was destroyed, dealing 500 damage to Kaiba.

**Kaiba: 3300**

"An attack like that doesn't even phase me, and with my next card I'll make a comeback. Emerge from your slumber, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba called as the white dragon appeared.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon, LIGHT:**

**Lvl 8**

**ATK 3000**

**DEF 2500**

"Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba declared as the dragon attacked with a stream of energy from its mouth, obliterating Gaia and dealing 700 damage to Atem.

**Yugi 2900**

Yugi drew another card, with it being another piece of Exodia and having to set a monster as a result. Kaiba easily blew it away. This went on for another two turns.

"If you couldn't handle one Blue Eyes, then you definitely can't handle 2. Emerge, my second Blue Eyes!" he placed the second card on the device, calling it forth. Atem then drew his card, getting lucky.

"I'll buy myself three turns with this: Swords of Revealing Light! it freezes all monsters on the field for three turns!" True to his word, swords of light shot down and imprisoned the monsters on Kaiba's field.

**Swords of Revealing Light, SPELL:**

**Imprisons all monsters on the opposing field for three turns. All monsters summoned after this card is played are unaffected.**

Kaiba just smiled as Atem set a monster.

Kaiba drew another card. "While my Blue Eyes can't attack, I will just summon one who can: the Judgeman, with a destructive power of 2200." the monster appeared.

**Judgeman, EARTH:**

**Lvl 6**

**ATK 2200**

**DEF 1600**

"Attack!" Kaiba called as the monster slammed its club on the glowing space, destroying the monster sitting there.

Atem drew a card and took a moment to think. _'If I play a card in defense, his monster will just destroy it on my next turn, but if I destroy Judgeman, he could just summon his third Blue Eyes and destroy my monster. Better that then having it destroyed by Judgeman and leaving me open for a Direct Attack by Blue Eyes.'_

"I summon the Black Magician!" The monster appeared.

**The Black Magician, DARK:**

**lvl 7**

**ATK 2500**

**DEF 2100**

"Attack with Black Magic!" The magician threw out his hand, sending out a pulse of magic that destroyed Judgeman and removing another 300 LP from Kaiba.

**Kaiba 3000**

"Impressive, Yugi." Kaiba drew a card. "But I've just pulled my third Blue Eyes." He showed the card. "But I won't summon it. Instead I'll do something else. I activate the magic of Polymerization!" he played the spell, causing a swirling vortex to appear as a backdrop.

_'he WHAT? what's he going to fuse?_'

"I fuse the two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field with the one in my hand." The third Blue Eyes appeared alongside the other two and swirled together. "This allows me to Fusion Summon my most powerful monster: the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three-headed dragon appeared in all it's glory, leaving Atem stunned.

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, LIGHT:**

**Lvl 12**

**ATK 4500**

**DEF 3800**

_'I've never even heard of that monster! Seto never pulled it when he protected me!_'

"Now, my ultimate dragon, destroy his Black Magician with Ultimate Burst!" Kaiba called with a hint of malice. The dragon obeyed as it fired a triple beam that twisted together before plowing into the magician, destroying it and knocking off 2000 LP from Atem.

**Yugi 900**

"It's over Yugi no matter what card you draw. On my next turn I'll defuse my dragons and have them attack you together. You've lost!" Kaiba gloated. Atem looked at his hand. Four Exodia pieces were there.

_'He's right. There's only one monster in my deck powerful enough to take down that dragon, but I don't have the requirements for it. If I don't draw it this turn, I'm finished!_'

Atem closed his eyes as he drew, squinting at the card, before his eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Yugi? Did you not get what you were hoping for? end your turn so I can end you!" Kaiba said.

"No, I got exactly what I wanted. You see, Kaiba, there was a monster in my deck strong enough to take down your dragon, and I just drew the last piece. I've assembled everything I need to defeat you." As he said this he placed five cards on the monster card zone, causing a pentagram to appear as a hologram. behold, the most powerful monster in Duel Monsters: Exodia, the Forbidden!" Atem exclaimed.

**Exodia the Forbidden One, DARK:**

**Lvl Unknown**

**ATK Infinite**

**DEF Infinite**

The monster emerged from the pentagram, scaring Kaiba.

"Impossible! No one's been able to summon him!"

"I just have. Now Exodia, end this game! Hellfire's Rage, Exodoflame!" As he said this, Exodia charged up and launched a massive blast that enveloped and destroyed Kaiba's dragon, bringing his LP to 0 in the process. Kaiba stared at the display in disbelief. "You know, Kaiba, if you believe in yourself, anything can happen. Now, as punishment for harming Sugoroku, I issue a penalty game on you!" Atem steadied his hand and focused it at Kaiba. "MIND CRUSH!" Kaiba felt most of his darkness leave him as he fell to his knees. "Pick up the pieces of your shattered mind and maybe, when we see each other again, it'll be on more amicable terms, Seto." Little did Atem know, but by freeing Kaiba's mind of the evil plaguing it, he also unlocked memories from his other life, as one of Atem's followers.

_Yugi has defeated Kaiba and released him from the evil plaguing it. What will happen next?_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That's chapter 2. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 3: Maximillion Pegasus appears**

It's been two weeks since Kaiba's defeat and its been the talk of the town. The news spread all over the world like wildfire, catching the attention of one very important card maker, who had decided to test the skills of the person skilled enough to out-duel Kaiba.

Yugi had just gotten home when he was told of a package for him. Today was the day of the Duel Monsters Finals, as well: Rex Raptor vs. Weevil Underwood. Yugi's friends had come over to watch it.

_"It's been a heated duel so far, folks as neither competitor is giving an inch!"_

_**Rex Raptor: 300 LP**_

_**Weevil Underwood: 600 LP**_

_"I Summon the Basic Insect and set a card face-down to end my turn." Weevil said._

_"Is that all?" Rex drew his card. "I summon the mighty Two-Headed King Rex! He'll squash your bug!" The dino stomped forward but suddenly stopped in its tracks as mighty silver chains wrapped around it. "W-what?"_

_Weevil chuckled. "Behold the power of Shadow Spell! I can target any monster you have face-up, causing it to lose 700 ATK and be unable to make any actions!" The attack power of King Rex dropped from 1600 to 900._

_Rex growled. "I end my turn." Weevil smiled as he drew._

_"As I knew you would." He looked at his hand and laughed. "I have just the card to finish you with, too. I activate the power of Ax of Despair! This handy Spell card can be equipped to any monster I choose, increasing its ATK by a whopping 1000 points, and I'll equip it to my Basic Insect, sending its Attack power from 500 to 1500." An ax appeared on the ground, which the Basic Insect picked up. "Now, Basic Insect, destroy his King Rex!" The Basic Insect crawled forward and slashed straight through the dino, cleaving it in two and dropping Rex Raptor's life points to zero._

_"How do you like that? Weevil has just won the match and the championship! As was said at the beginning of the tournament, the winner and runner up will receive first class invitations to Maximillion Pegasus's new tournament held in Duelist Kingdom! But they won't be the only ones going. The top duelists from around the world will all be invited. Look for a blue glove and two star chips coming in the mail. That will be the mark telling you that you're invited."_

The end of the duel got the guys fired up as Yugi opened the box, showing two of the gloves and four star chips the announcer had mentioned, along with a note and video.

_"Dear Yugi and Joey,_

_I've heard of your growing skills and figured this would prove a good enough challenge for you. Before you go, I wish to test your skills against me. It'll be two-on-one. Each side will have 8000 LP. if you agree, insert the tape. everything will be explained then._

_Sincerely,_

_M. J. Pegasus"_

Yugi and Joey looked at each other. "You think we should?" Joey asked.

Yugi shrugged and grabbed the tape, inserting it into his VCR. Pegasus's face appeared instantly and he smiled. "Welcome to my game and I'm glad you agreed to this. Now, here's how it'll work. I'll use my magic to allow us to duel. In exchange, you must agree to partake in my tournament should you lose."

Yugi and Joey looked at each other and nodded.

"We agree."

Pegasus smiled wider. "Excellent! Now to get this duel underway!" There was a glow behind Pegasus' hair and suddenly everything around them dimmed and they seemed to be pulled forward. "Welcome to my shadow game, where promises hold much more weight. You see, in here, should you lose and try to renege on your agreement, you'll lose your soul in exchange!" Yugi and Joey's eyes widened in shock. Yugi's puzzle glowed and Atem showed himself.

"Pegasus! What kind of madness are you scheming?" Atem ground out.

"Forget it, Yug. Let's just duel." Joey reasoned, causing Atem to nod. Twin mats appeared before them, as one appeared before Pegasus.

"Wonderful! Standard rules apply. Life Points have been set at 8000."

**Yugi and Joey: 8000**

**Pegasus: 8000**

"I'll start things off, shall I?" he placed his deck down as did Yugi and Joey, who all drew five cards. Pegasus then drew another card. "I'll start things off by Setting two cards face-down and Summoning my Red Mermaid in Attack Mode!" The monster materialized.

**Red Mermaid, WATER:**

**Lvl 4**

**ATK 1400**

**DEF 1200**

"Your move, Yugi!" Pegasus said.

"Fine." Atem drew and looked at his hand.

"I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guard in Attack Mode!" The monster materialized.

**Obnoxious Celtic Guard, EARTH:**

**Lvl 4**

**Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle by monsters with 1900 ATK or more.**

**ATK 1400**

**DEF 1200**

"I'll also equip it with Lightning Blade!" The Celtic Guard's sword changed to the Lightning Blade, lightning sparking around it. "This increases my Celtic Guard's attack by 800 points." Obnoxious Celtic Guard's attack shot up to 2200. "I end my turn with a face-down."

Joey drew and looked at his hand. "I'll start things off by Summoning my Red Eyes Black Chick!" the monster appeared.

**Red Eyes Black Chick, DARK:**

**Lvl 3**

**Effect: By Sacrificing this card, you can Special Summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon from your hand or deck.**

**ATK: 700**

**DEF: 800**

"But it won't be around for long, because I'm sacrificing it to bring forth a much stronger monster." Just like that, the chick vanished in sparkles, to be replaced by a more menacing form. "Behold, the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The menacing dragon took shape with a roar.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon, DARK:**

**Lvl 7**

**ATK 2400**

**DEF 2000**

"Now I'll attack your mermaid with Dark Flame Blast!" The dragon inhaled and shot out a large ball of fire that enveloped the Red Mermaid and destroyed it, dealing 1000 damage to Pegasus.

**Yugi and Joey: 8000**

**Pegasus: 7000**

The duel continued in such a format, with each side dishing out damage until Pegasus was forced to bring out his most menacing creature: the Thousand Eyes Restrict.

**Thousand Eyes Restrict, DARK:**

**Lvl 10**

**Effect: All monsters caught under its gaze are paralized. it can absorb any monster it wishes to gain that monster's effect and ATK and DEF. When the stolen monster is destroyed, the owner of that monster takes damage equal to that monster's original ATK and Thousand Eyes restrict loses its stolen effect and It's ATK and DEF return to 0.**

**ATK: ?**

**DEF: ?**

**Yugi and Joey: 700**

**Pegasus: 2000**

Thousand Eyes Restrict had currently absorbed Joey's Black Skull Dragon, giving it a whopping 3200 ATK with which to assault them, causing them to be left defenseless and it was currently Joey's turn. He drew and immediately placed the card face-down, having an idea as to what it was. "I set a card face-down and end my turn." Atem looked at Joey before looking back at Pegasus, trusting his friend.

"That's all? No monster to tear down? Oh, well. I guess there's no point in drawing this out." Pegasus drew. "Thousand Eyes Restrict, put them out of their misery!" pegasus's monster started to unleash its attack when Joey smiled.

"I don't think so, Pegasus! I activate my Trap Card: Magical Cylinder! This takes your next attack and sends it right back at you!" the twin cylinders appeared as Restrict unleashed its attack, the beam going into one tube and out the other.

"Nice try, Joey, but I was waiting for that! I activate my own trap: Barrel Behind the Door! This takes any trap damage I would have taken and redirects it back at you!" A gun appeared that absorbed the burst of energy before the trigger pulled and shot it right back out as a bullet that struck Joey dead in the chest, causing him to fly onto his back as his and Atem's life points hit zero.

"Seems I win, boys, so remember our deal. As added incentive..." Pegasus's eye glowed and a beam shot out, enveloping Sugoroku before shooting back into the television and into a card Pegasus held up. "If you want your grandfather back, you must come to my tournament and defeat me." With that, he faded out and the video was ejected as everything returned to normal.

"I swear, I'll rescue you Grandpa." Yugi had regained control and been made aware of the situation.

_Pegasus has taken Sugoroku's soul. What will happen next?_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That was Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
